Starting Over
by SA.GA.FY.iheart
Summary: In this fanfic the stories are the same but different situation, as much as possible i will avoid OOC-ness. Sakura Mikan is a 14 year old who is forced to start over when her parents send her to a prestigious boarding school named Alice Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alicem the only thing I own is this story's plot and maybe some future fanfics' as well :D **

**HELLO! In this story Alice Academy is just a normal school with normal students only maybe a bit richer … Although there are some geniuses the characters do not have special powers like in the manga..**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 1**

**Farewell and Hello**

Fourteen year old Sakura Mikan's tears drop as she packs her belongings in her purple carry-on traveling bag, it was finally time to leave for the airport and she hardly got any sleep the previous night. She spent 6 hours talking to boyfriend Ruka Nogi and together decided it was probably best to break up. Both of them did not like this idea but were sensible enough to know it wouldn't work. This was their conversation:

Mikan: *sobbing***** I'm gonna miss you Ruka-pyon I can't believe we have to break up because of this!!!

Ruka: I know Mi-chan, I'm gonna miss you too. But we both know it will be harder if we don't break up now..

Mikan: *still sobbing* I wish I didn't have to go…Why do thy have to send me to boarding school? WAAHHHHH!!!!

Ruka: Shhhh! Mikan, you're waking up Usagi… (Usagi is Ruka's pet rabbit, which is sleeping just beside him)

Mikan: Sorry Ruka-pyon its just I can't believe I'm leaving! I love this place so much and the people I've met here… It's where I grew up in and spent 14 years of my life! I'd have to start all over again and if my best friend Hotaru Imai from kindergarten weren't there in my new school I don't know what I'd do!

Ruka: Hmm.. What's the name of your new school again?

Mikan: Huh? Ahmmm, I forgot. I've been denying the fact that we're moving away since I found out and now I can't remember the details except our address which I gave you in case you want to visit. Why'd you ask?

Ruka: *smiles * My Mi-chan still as stubborn since I first met you.. It's just I think my best friend from summer camp goes to the same school or maybe just around that area around that area but I can't be too sure since I've lost contact with him last year.

( Mikan's mom Azumi Yuka calls from upstairs) Yuka: Mikan I know you're gonna miss Ruka but its 1am and we'll be leaving at six am tomorrow I think its best if you sleep now.

Ruka: *hearing what Yuka said * whoa! It is 1am.. Sorry for keeping you up so late Mi-chan you should go to sleep now..

Mikan: *starts sobbing again * But this may be the last time we'll talk!

Ruka: Of course not silly! Call me when you land okay? You gave me your dorm/room and school number so no doubt I'll call when I can. Anyways I'll probably be able to see you this summer when I visit my aunt who lives near your school.

Mikan: *stops sobbing for a while * Huh? B-but I thought we broke up…..

Ruka: Yea, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends now does it? Unless you want to cut off all ties with me…

Mikan: Of course not Ruka-pyon! I will never want that!!

Yuka(again call from upstairs): Mikan it's very late!

Mikan: Oops! I got to go now Ruka-pyon! My mom's calling.

Ruka: Ok, goodnight Mi-chan! I'll call you when you land and take care of yourself!

Mikan: You too Ruka-pyon! And even though we broke up.. I will still get jealous if you replace me with someone else!!

Ruka: I doubt that Mikan-chan for sadly, you will probably meet someone else there too… Anyways I got to go now too Usagi just woke up and is now asking for food..Goodbye again Mi-chan! … (hangs up)

As Mikan recalls their conversation this got her wondering. She never really thought about meeting someone else. Ruka was her first boyfriend and she never really looked at other boys, when they started going out it was Ruka who made the first move, and since they started out as childhood friends it wasn't hard getting used to him. Even her friends told her how dense they were when they didn't realize at first that they liked each other that way. But with someone else it might be harder. Her thoughts were interrupted when her dad, Izumi Yukihira yelled from downstairs that it was time to go. She quickly zipped her bag and after one last look at her now almost empty room she had since she was a baby ran downstairs fighting back tears. Now in sitting in their car she looked at the places that held special memories. The shops she and her friends went to after school, the movie theatre where Ruka and her went to for their very first date as an official couple and lots more which again for maybe the umpteenth time sent tears to her eyes... Maybe it was the depression, the tiredness or the want for an escape from all the stress of her situation the Sakura Mikan finally fell asleep and when she woke up, they were at the airport. After that, the rest was a blur : check-ins , boarding etc. and after saying goodbye to her beloved parents she got on the plane and for the very first time in weeks- finally fell in deep sleep. So deep, that when she woke up she was at her destination were a representative from her new school picked her up. The ride from the airport her school took another 2 and a half hours because of traffic and when they finally got there Mikan, without bothering to unpack nor change clothes collapsed on her new bed in her-for the mean time-solo room and once again fell in deep slumber. The school which she found out was named Alice Academy a prestigious school known for its excellent education and eye-brow raising tuition was kind enough to allow her take a half day to catch up on sleep. Waking up she noticed that her room was pretty big for one person . It had a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, a study area with a bookshelf beside it , and a room with a TV set and sofas. The school also require their students to buy a laptop from the school and her purple (her favorite color) one was on the desk of her study. She decided to check it out later and call Ruka after her classes since she was running a bit late. She went in her exceptionally large bathroom and took a nice, long hot bath before wearing one of her new outfits her mom bought her before leaving. She went outside her room and using a map the school provided new students was able find her first class. The first thing she noticed was that her classmates were extremely noisy. She stood near the doorway until her blonde teacher who looked surprisingly gay arrived and motioned her to enter. The teacher whom she fond out later was named Narumi clapped his hands and called for order "Okay class this is you new classmate Sakura Mikan" Narumi said. The curious class suddenly grew quiet and looked at their new, pretty looking, brunette classmate….

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY!!! FIRST FANFIC so please be nice :D'**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.. well, maybe in my dreams… haha :D**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 3**

**For the first time, in a long time…**

For the next couple of days after submitting her essay to Jinno-sensei (thankfully she reached her the deadline, although barely) Mikan Sakura tried to forget her problems for a while. So far, she was able to make friends with some people in her class including Nonoko and Anna who are also roommates, together with Hotaru she hangs out in their dorm most of the time since Anna always serve yummy food including crab dishes which Hotaru absolutely loves. During times when she's not busy she calls her ex-boyfriend Ruka and they have long chats. Mikan shares her misfortunes except the "Hyuuga incident" which is what Nonoko and Anna now call it. For some reason she feels weird sharing it with Ruka so she chooses to talk about other things with him. It was clear that they still had some feelings left for each other but the situation was already just too complicated. Everything was going a bit better for Mikan (if you exclude the harsh glares Shouda Sumire and Koizumi Luna kept giving her) classes were held off for a week because of the many activities so she hardly saw her perverted seatmate. That was her case, until the next Monday…..

Narumi enters his first class for the week and tells the students to do their long project since he had some other business to attend to. He gaily walked out of the room after leaving the class president in-charge. The class knowing they need all the time they can get in making the extremely difficult project started. Mikan half-heartedly left the company of her friends to go to her partner. "Uhm.. So how do you think we should split the workload?" Mikan asked. Natsume without looking up from the manga he was reading replied, "Make it yourself…" "Hey! That's not fair! This is both of our grades and I refuse to get bullied by someone like you!" the brunette angrily shouted which made everyone look in their direction. "Hn, so noisy I can't concentrate on my manga" Natsume said before jumping out the window. "Wha? The nerve of that guy!" Mikan thought. As she looked up she saw Anna and Nonoko approaching her desk "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?! I will not do all the work on my own! Hmp! I better go find him, he can't escape me that easily!" said a clearly pissed Mikan, and with that she rushed out the door while Anna and Nonoko simply shared a knowing smile……

Mikan's POV

Where could that guy possibly be? I've been walking for half an hour and I'm getting really tired! As she looked for a place to rest she came across a Sakura tree. Wow! I've been here for over a month now but I never noticed this Sakura tree before.. Haha I should really be more observant. The tree is big enough and it's the perfect place to get some rest. Hmmm… I just realized how tired I am. I hadn't got any rest since last week was just too hectic but sitting under this tree is surprisingly relaxing, maybe because it reminds me of home. The cool shade from the Sakura tree at grandfather's which Ruka and I used to play under when we were kids feels almost the same as this one. Thinking to myself I realized how much I missed the familiarity and warmth of home and didn't realize a tear trickle down my cheek…. Then I heard a voice " Who's there?" I looked up and saw Hyuuga staring down at me from one of the tree's branches "Oh, it's you." He said. I immediately felt anger my overcome the calmness I felt a while ago. "You! Hyuuga I have been looking all over for you! We need to start the project and I already told you I'm not doing this on my own!" I shouted angrily at him..

Natsume's POV

"You! Hyuuga I have been looking all over for you! We need to start the project and I already told you I'm not doing this on my own!" she shouts angrily at me. Hn, I thought to myself, it's been a while since a girl looked and shouted at me like that. Usually they swarm and cling themselves to me like annoying insects. So I was right, this girl's got guts. Whoa.. She looks even hotter when she's mad. I smile to myself, but then I notice something else, "Have you been crying?" I asked.

Mikan's POV

"Have you been crying?" he asked. I quickly realized that I had been crying and quickly tried to wipe my face feeling myself blushing. How embarrassing! Someone like him to see me cry. Ah! My luck is really bad! But was it my imagination or did he actually look worried? I didn't have time to think for next thing I knew he jumped down and is now standing in front of me. He looked at me from a moment, at first I thought he was going to run away again but then he got something from his pocket and looked away. I stared down and saw a handkerchief. I took it and quickly wiped away all of my tears. " Aren't you a bit too old to cry under trees?" I glared at him and almost told him the truth. " It's just…. " Then I realized he would never understand. "Ahh. Nothing, forget about it.." We were sitting on the grass now and he looked at me sideways with the same cold expression the made my stomach do a flip-flop. "People don't cry just because of nothing…" Smiling a little I sighed and said " Just feeling a bit of home sick I guess… I really miss my parents, my grandfather, my friends, and practically my whole hometown. Although I do try to be happy and not miss them so much but it's really hard not to feel lonely…" I stopped surprised at myself how easy it was to open up to him. I looked at him and saw him staring straight ahead- again with that unreadable expression! I smiled to myself at the thought. What he said next both surprised and got me thinking, " If you are human, then you will at some point- past, present, or future- miss someone. There's no avoiding it... You can feel that empty space in time with something though, like meet new people, reading, movies, games or hobby of some sort in. To sit and think of ways not to miss someone makes it harder on yourself." Ending with that he looked at me in a way that for some reason made my heart beat faster. As I was wondering why he stood up and said, "It's getting late, I'm going back now. You should go to your room too or you'll get in trouble." His face masked a cold expression but there was a something in his tone that said other wise. Before he turned to leave I found my self stopping him, "Ah! Wait!" He stopped and turned I gathered up my courage and said " Arigatou Hyuuga, (I bow) for well, everything I guess.. But! Don't think I'll let you slack off! It's too late to do the project today so meet me in the library after classes tomorrow and you'd better be there okay?"

Natsume's POV

" Arigatou Hyuuga," she said while bowing when she looked up face flushed she continued, "for well, everything I guess.. But! Don't think I'll let you slack off! It's too late to do the project today so meet me in the library after classes tomorrow and you'd better be there okay?" As she said this, for the first time she was smiling at me. The feeling when I saw that smile was new to me. It was bright and warm like…the sun. She was the first person to make me feel that way after all this time. I guess living in the dark could change you, whatever that feeling was I didn't show it. I just turned back and said " We'll see.." and walked away. As I approached my dorm building I found myself smiling a little, again- for the first time in a long time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:** waaah!! Sorry for the late update!! I got writers block! But you know what I realized? Reviews are very helpful and give me inspiration to write! So please RxR even a short one is okay! Haha:D will upload soon as I can and I promise you ! I will finish this fanfic! So keep reading… !!


End file.
